vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Controversy Concerns/@comment-84.245.221.17-20150813072754/@comment-53539-20150813185603
Vocaloid is not a necessity of life, if it is too expensive for you, then do not buy it. You can survive without Vocaloid just fine. If you stole a TV, then said to the shop owner, 'But I will never be able to afford this', they would not let you take it, haha. I'm not a militant anti-piracy person; I think there's issues with the copyright system and sometimes it can push companies towards better service, but this excuse is silly. ---- @Diz, I remember someone using the argument about Yamaha should invest in better security/encoding for vocaloid... Yeah... Not only will this bump up the price of Vocaloid, it won't work. If people can break into top government networks and pull Windows OS apart like it was paper, I'm sure adding additional costs to Vocaloid for the sake of this is so worth it.... To be honest in my net time, I've seen better secured software CRACKED faster then Vocaloid has been which has no security... And I say this knowing Yukari V4 was cracked within a day of release. -_- The best approach is just to educate people of the consequences, rather then any other action. If we can at least try and get people to understand the situation, it may lessen the blow on Vocaloid loss of sales to illegal Vocaloid. I'm not saying every illegal download is a loss of sales, I'm saying there will always be some not willing to buy Vocaloid even if they can afford it because they don't care or whatever. I also choose to focus on the promotion of all Vocaloids to those who WILL and CAN support it, by making sure vocaloids are known to exist. Thats the whole point of this wikia isn't it? Don't focus on what one cannot do, focus on what one can do, thats my view. We can't do a thing about Pocaloid, we can help Vocaloid though. If the recent years have shown a slow increase in improved attitude towards English vocaloid, then I know everything is working. Sales will come in time... Everything else in tackling the problem is a lost cause... *sigh* Sort of why I was sad about Ruby's protest... You can read the link here where Syo says that Pocaloiding Ruby makes him sad at the idea, yet people wanted to do that to "punish PowerFX". Plus loss of sales for Ruby results in loss of his bonus for her sales and possibly no further development. To show support for Syo, they'll hurt him and PowerFX..? Some people are crooked... And in the end it wasn't PowerFX at fault... It was Anders... Hmmm... You go figure, and these threats and harsh attitudes came from fans at VO, fans who SHOULD know better or be acknowledged enough not to behave like this. How do you fight stupidity, ignorance and arrogance in attitude towards the matter? This is the only thing in the fight against Pocaloid and effort to educate people on its consequences, that one cannot fix amounts to attitude... But its not just Vocaloid suffering because of this... I remember in the One Piece fandom, someone saying "so long as I can read scans I'm not buying a single One Piece issue"... :-/